Sibbi Black-Briar (Character)
|Base ID = }} Sibbi Black-Briar is a Nord residing in the Riften Jail. As the son of Maven Black-Briar, Sibbi was imprisoned in Riften Jail for eight months, accused of murder. A note from his mother to Anuriel, the Jarl's Stewardess, reveals that Maven Black-Briar is grateful for the incarceration. He tasks the Dragonborn with finding his ex-fiancée, Svidi. Interactions Promises to Keep After obtaining the quest from Louis Letrush, go to the Riften Jail and either persuade the jail guard to give access or bribe him with gold. During a conversation with Sibbi, he will say that the horse wasn't actually his, but belongs to his family, and will tell where to retrieve the papers, which are at the Black-Briar Lodge. The Lover's Requital If the Dragonborn speaks to Sibbi about the reason he is in jail, he will ask for help to find the location of the woman who got him incarcerated and this unmarked miscellaneous quest related to Ivarstead will start. When returning to Sibbi, he hands over his key to his chest as a reward, Sibbi's Chest Key, which is located in the Black-Briar Meadery. Any content is free to take. Quotes *''"Have you come to gawk at me or is this a social call?"'' *''"Ah, finally, someone besides the stupid guards to talk to."'' *''"Look; we all have our flaws; mine is women can't get enough of me."'' *''"When I find that bitch, I'm gonna wring her little neck."'' *''"Well, well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes? I've always got time for lovely ladies."'' *''"Well, if it isn't my little problem solver."'' Trivia *If the Dragonborn is also jailed for a crime, pickpocketing him is fine with no repercussions. This is useful and it can be repeated to take his belongings, then replacing them, then pickpocketing them again. Doing this is an easy way to raise the Pickpocket skill. However, if the Dragonborn is not jailed at the time themselves, he will become hostile and bounty will be added. *He can be killed after completing the two quests that involve him. A courier may or may not deliver an inheritance from Sibbi. *If one of the Black-Briars is assaulted or killed by the Dragonborn, he may come after them demanding an apology, despite being in jail. If the Dragonborn refuses to apologize, he will become hostile. *Although Sibbi is spending eight months in jail, in the game, he will be imprisoned indefinitely. *He has a nicer looking cell than the others. It contains wardrobe, a large rug, full size bed, endtables, bookshelves, and fresh food, per the request of Maven Black-Briar. *Even though the Dragonborn may comment on Sibbi only getting eight months for murder, the Dragonborn will spend significantly less time in jail for the same crime. Bugs * Sibbi is often susceptible to glitching. One of these glitches can be that the Dragonborn will be unable to speak to him in his cell, even while he is close to the bars. Possible solutions: leave the jail, wait 24 hours, then return. One of two results can take place: (1) The glitch is fixed and things are returned to normal. (2) See next point: The Dragonborn may still be unable to speak with Sibbi from outside of the cell, but the glitch can be fixed by picking the lock and entering. * Sibbi can appear to be sleeping in the cell to the left of his own. Opening the cell door will allow Sibbi to walk around the jail, with no response from the guards. * The Dragonborn can enter the cell Sibbi is in. To do so, note where the chair is in Sibbi's cell, and go into the cell next door and get on the bed. Find the chair to select it and the Dragonborn will appear in Sibbi's cell sitting in his chair. They can also grab the books from his shelf or the items on his table through the wall to achieve this. Once in his cell, the Dragonborn can get coins out of the chest and clothes from his wardrobe. Note: Be sure to make a save beforehand, as once the Dragonborn is in the cell they cannot get out. If Sibbi is still in the cell, attack him and surrender to the guard, who will put the Dragonborn into a different cell which can be exited. Take caution not to kill Sibbi, as doing so will make the Dragonborn unable to surrender to the guards. * On occasion, if Riften is taken for the Empire and the coc console command is used to return to Riften immediately after reporting to General Tullius, one will find Maven, Maul and Hemming on their way to take their place in the keep. However, Sibbi will also be wandering around outside of the keep. * Sibbi may appear in the cell near from where he is normally, and, when the door is opened, will walk back to his original cell and glitch through the cell door. Appearances * de:Sibbi Schwarz-Dorn es:Sibbi Espino Negro pl:Sibbi Czarna-Róża ru:Сибби Чёрный Вереск (персонаж) Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers